Luxúria
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Não há nada que Alexis queira mais que provocar Snape.


**Luxury**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

Snape estava a dar aula de poções. Como não estava com muita paciência para ter que ficar a limpar a sala no final da aula, coisa que acontecia sempre que mandava a classe preparar alguma poção, decidiu mandar-lhes fazer um trabalho de pesquisa. Sentou-se na sua mesa, enquanto a classe fazia um trabalho sobre "100 maneiras diferentes para preparar poções". Enquanto ele escrevia algumas anotações no seu caderno, conseguia ouvir suspiros.

-Silêncio! – disse ele numa voz seca, não se dando ao trabalho de levantar sequer a cabeça.

Ouviu-se silêncio. Assim que se ouviu o tocar da campainha todos se levantaram e agarram nas suas coisas.

-Não me lembro de ter dito que podiam sair. – disse Snape levantando-se.

Toda a classe se sentou.

-Classe dispensada! O último a sair fecha a porta!

Poucos segundos depois de a porta ter sido fechada, abriu-se de rompante e Alexis entrou.

-O que é que a menina pensa que está a fazer? – perguntou Snape levantando-se.

Alexis não respondeu. Colocou uma mão no peito de Snape e empurrou-o contra a parede. Não dando tempo a Snape para reagir, beijou-o intensamente, agarrando-lhe a nuca e puxando-o para si. Snape ficou surpreendido mas correspondeu apaixonadamente ao beijo. Alguém bateu à porta e Alexis quebrou o beijo, afastando-se. A madame Pomfrey entrou.

-Severus, posso falar contigo? – perguntou a madame Pomfrey. Snape ainda estava desnorteado. – Severus…?

-Sim? Não, agora não me dá muito jeito. Tenho uns assuntos para tratar com a menina Snow.

-É importante, Severus. – insistiu a madame Pomfrey.

-Esteja à vontade madame Pomfrey, eu já estou de saída. – disse Alexis, fazendo com que Snape lhe lançasse um olhar.

-Menina Snow, creio que temos um assunto importante em mãos…

-Nada que não possa ser resolvido depois, professor Snape. – interrompeu Alexis.

Alexis esboçou um sorriso à madame Pomfrey e saiu. Snape ficou um pouco irritado, mas tentou não o demonstrar a madame Pomfrey, caso contrário ela iria querer saber mais do que lhe dizia respeito.

-Diz Pomona… - disse Snape impaciente. Ele queria, não, ele precisava falar com Alexis.

-Eu preciso que me prepares esta lista de poções para a enfermaria.

-Tanta coisa por causa disto? – disse ele num tom azedo.

-É urgente, Severus, tenho alguns alunos na enfermaria e não tenho stock de poções.

-Se tivessem cuidado e não fossem tão irresponsáveis, não iam tanta vez para a enfermaria e não me incomodavam tanto.

-Severus, também não é preciso seres assim.

-Pomona, dá cá a lista e vai andando. Tenho mais que pensar neste momento.

-Algum problema com a menina Snow? – Snape ficou extremamente surpreendido com a pergunta.

-Como?

-Sim, estavas com muita ansiedade para falar com ela. – Snape desconfiou que ela queria saber se era nela que ele estava a pensar.

-Tenho umas coisas para resolver com ela. – Snape estava alarmado, mas era impossível ela desconfiar. De qualquer maneira decidiu jogar pelo seguro. – sobre uns trabalhos que ela me entregou. Precisas de mais alguma coisa ou podes sair agora?

A madame Pomfrey entrou a lista a Snape saiu da sala. Ele sentou-se um pouco na sua cadeira a pensar no que tinha acontecido, ainda não tinha tido oportunidade de o fazer. Tinha acontecido tudo tão rápido e depois a madame Pomfrey entrou. Ele ainda conseguia sentir os lábios de Alexis nos seus. Contudo não conseguia perceber o que a tinha levado a fazer aquilo. Ela não podia ter-se apaixonado por ele, ele tratava-a de uma maneira horrível. Independentemente do que tinha acontecido ele tinha que ir falar com ela. Ele não podia deixar que aquilo se repetisse. Era errado. Ele era professor dela e ela era menor. Além do mais ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que não ia voltar a amar. Mas ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nos lábios dela a tocarem nos seus. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que ela se podia ter arrependido, ou que aquilo tivesse sido uma aposta e que ela não gostava dele. Mas ele não podia pensar nisso. Não era nisso que ele devia pensar, ele tinha era que ir esclarecer as coisas com ela. Deu uma volta pelo castelo na esperança de a ver, contudo não teve sorte. Subiu até à Torre de Astronomia. Gostava de ir até lá quando tinha algum problema em mãos. Olhar para as estrelas ajudava-o a pensar. Foi até à varanda da Torre e quando olhou para baixo viu Alexis com os amigos. Desceu a correr, mas quando lá chegou ela já não lá estava. Ele ainda pensou em voltar para a Torre de Astronomia, mas depois decidiu-se em ir para os seus aposentos tentar dormir. Podia ser que a noite lhe desse alguns conselhos e de certeza que a ia ver no salão para o pequeno-almoço. Então falaria com ela. Sonhou com ela, com tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, contudo desta vez foi interrompido pelo despertador e não pela madame Pomfrey. Abriu os olhos e sentiu uma enorme vontade de voltar a beijá-la, de a abraçar. A ansiedade para falar com ela aumentou. Mas não porque ele queria esclarecer as coisas, mas porque a queria ver, falar com ela de perto. Tomou um duche, vestiu-se e subiu a correr até ao salão. Para não dar nas vistas dirigiu-se ao seu lugar na mesa dos docentes. Sentou e varreu o salão com os olhos. Não havia sinal dela. Remexeu os ovos mexidos que tinha no prato. Não tinha vontade de comer. Quando tocou levantou-se e, como não tinha a primeira aula, foi dar uma volta pelos campos. Não sabia se ela tinha aula, mas podia ser que a visse. Não estava muito enganado. Ela passou com um grupo de amigos.

-Alexis ! – chamou-a.

-Agora não, professor.

-Eu preciso falar consigo, Alexis.

-Eu compreendo, mas estou atrasada. Falaremos noutra altura. – disse ela e retomou o seu caminho.

Snape ficou um pouco irritado e voltou para as masmorras. Ia aproveitar para adiantar as poções que a madame Pomfrey lhe tinha pedido. Quando tocou para o inicio da sua aula, a turma de Slytherine entrou a fazer uma enorme algazarra.

-Calem-se e sentem-se imediatamente! – Snape estava extremamente frustrado.

Estava tão frustrado que queria descarregar em alguém. Tirou um velho livro da sua gaveta, sacudiu-lhe o pó e, após o abrir, começou a escrever uma poção no quadro. Na verdade, tudo aquilo parecia mais chinês que uma poção. Quando terminou de passar os apontamentos dirigiu-se à classe:

-Quem sujar, fica no final da aula a limpar. Ninguém sai daqui até que a sala fique a brilhar. Estamos entendidos?

Os alunos murmuram alguns resmungos baixinho, enquanto retiravam os materiais e os ingredientes para começarem a preparar a poção. Enquanto a classe suava, resmungava com os caldeirões e rogava pragas àquela maldita poção, Snape vagueava pela sala, pensando em Alexis e no seu beijo. Assim que tocou, ele correu para a porta e dirigiu-se aos campos, sabia que ela só podia ter tido aula de herbologia e decidiu ir até à estufa. Correu os campos e quando se estava a aproximar da estufa, viu-a a conversar com a madame Sprout. Alexis apercebeu-se da sua presença e fez sinal a Snape para não se aproximasse e para que não interrompesse. Depois ela desviou a atenção, novamente, para a madame Sprout. Snape lançou umas maldições para o ar e dirigiu-se até ao grande salão para almoçar. Afinal de contas ela tinha que ir almoçar, talvez nessa altura conseguiria falar com ela. A frustração de Snape aumentou ainda mais quando Alexis não foi almoçar. Quando ia a sair do salão cruzou-se com uma amiga dela.

-Menina Megan, sabe onde está a Alexis? –perguntou Snape.

-Sim, professor Snape.

-Então… onde é que ela está? Penso que o pedido da sua localização estava implícito na primeira pergunta que lhe fiz. – disse ele em tom de escárnio.

-Ela foi com o Harry, o Ron e a Hermione, almoçar à cabana do Hagrid.

Snape nem agradeceu a informação à rapariga. Saiu a correr. Tinha que conseguir falar com ela. Bateu à porta da cabana de Hagrid.

-Sim… - disse Hagrid desconfiado.

-A menina Snow está por aqui?

-A Alexis? Não, ela já voltou para o castelo. Há algum problema?

-Não, mas eu preciso de falar com ela.

-Mas ela vai ter aula contigo hoje.

-Ai vai? Pois vai, eu tenho os Gryffindor ao último tempo. Hummmm, obrigada.

-De nada. – disse Hagrid e fechou a porta.

Snape voltou para as masmorras. Como é que ele se tinha esquecido que lhe ia dar aula hoje? Ia-lhe dar aula, ele até se tinha esquecido que era seu professor, no entanto desejava-a mais que tudo. Quando chegou à aula com os Gryffindor, Alexis entrou juntamente com Harry, Ron e Hermione e sentou-se. Ele achou que era mais apropriado esperar até ao final da aula para falar com ela. Snape passou a aula toda a olhar impacientemente para o relógio, aquela maldita aula nunca mais acabava para ele poder falar com ela. Não sabia bem o que dizer, ou mesmo o que fazer, mas não importava, ele tinha que falar com ela. Ela estava a dar com ele em doido. Quando faltavam dez minutos para tocar alguém bateu à porta.

-Entre. –disse Snape no seu tom habitual.

Era a professora McGonagall

-Severus, importas-te que a Alexis saia um pouco mais cedo. – perguntou a professora McGonagall.

Snape não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir, a oportunidade de ele falar com ela, estava a fugir-lhe.

-Creio que a menina Snow não deve perder esta matéria.

-Eu compreendo. Mas é importante.

-Tenho que insistir que… - Snape não queria que ela fosse, queria conversar com ela.

-Tu compensas-lhe depois estes dez minutos no final de uma aula. – Snape viu uma oportunidade conveniente de poder estar a sós com ela.

-Está bem. Menina Snow, amanhã venha ter comigo no final do dia.

-Está bem. – disse Alexis e depois saiu.

No final da aula, Snape sentou-se na sua cadeira, apoiou os cotovelos na sua secretária e afundou a cara nas suas mãos. Ele não podia acreditar no que lhe estava a acontecer. Afundou-se de tal maneira em pensamentos que não ouviu Alexis a entrar na sala. ela aproximou-se dele, e colocou a sua mão no ombro dele, fazendo-o girar na cadeira, deixando-o de frente para ela. Ele olhou-a. Ela estava finalmente ali e ele não conseguiu dizer uma única palavra. Ela sentou-se no colo dele, afastou-lhe o cabelo e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Ele sabia que estava errado, mas não se conseguia controlar. Ela distribuía-lhe beijos pelos pescoço e Alexis conseguia sentir a excitação de Snape. Ele levou colocou as suas mãos nas costas de Alexis. Ela não parava de o beijar, passou do pescoço para o queixo e depois tomou-lhe a boca com sofreguidão. Snape, aproveitou ter as suas mãos nas costas de Alexis e puxou-a para si, correspondendo intensamente ao beijo. Ele tinha muito que conversar com ela, tinha que lhe mostrar que eles não podiam continuar com aquilo. Mas ele não conseguia parar de a beijar, ele até queria mandar tudo para os diabos e queria despi-la. Desejava-a tanto que até doía. Quando retirou as suas mãos para as levar à camisa que ela tinha vestida, alguém bateu novamente à porta e chamou o seu nome, pela voz ele percebeu que era Dumbledore. Alexis levantou-se.

-Alexis, espere, nós temos que conversar.

-Noutra altura, professor.

Alexis dirigiu-se à porta e abriu-a.

-Oh, olá menina Snow. – disse Dumbledore.

-Olá professor.

-O que faz por aqui. As aulas já terminaram há algum tempo.

-Eu sei, eu vim recuperar matéria que perdi porque tive que sair mais cedo da aula com a professora McGonagall.

-Fez muito bem. Agora permita-me que fale com o professor Snape.

-Com certeza, professor Dumbledore. Adeus. – despediu-se Alexis.

-Meu caro, Severus, finalmente encontraste uma aluna apaixonada por poções.

Severus pensou para si "não me parece que seja só por isso que ela está apaixonada".

-Já estava na altura. – disse Snape.

No dia seguinte cruzou-se com Alexis no salão. Mas antes que ele se aproximasse dela, ela olhou para ele, virou costas e foi-se embora. "Que raiva !" pensou Snape. No final da noite cruzou-se com ela no corredor, o castelo já estava todo em silêncio. Ele iam em sentidos contrários e ele pensou que ela iria parar para conversar com ela. Quando ela não parou ele agarrou-a pelo braço.

-Professor… - Snape interrompeu.

-Estou farta dos teus "noutra altura" Alexis….

Antes que Snape acabasse a frase, ela já o tinha empurrado contra a parede e já o beijava. Snape, embora estivesse a arder em desejo, afastou-a.

-Não, pára. Temos que conversar.

Ela voltou a encostar o seu corpo ao de Snape e beijou-lhe o queixo. Para Snape estava a ser demasiado doloroso resistir. Mas ele tinha que se manter forte, caso contrário não iria conseguir conversar com Alexis. Alexis começou a beijar-lhe a boca e, antes que ele a pudesse afastar novamente, agarrou-lhe a cabeça e puxou-a para si. Alexis reparou que atrás de Snape estava a porta da sala de poções, ela abriu-a, não deixando de o beijar, e empurrou-o lá para dentro. Encostou-o a uma mesa e levou as mãos, sempre a beijá-lo, até ao botão das suas calças. Desapertou o botão e desceu o fecho, sentindo a excitação de Snape a palpitar. Ela decidiu provocá-lo. Levou as mãos ao casaco dele e desapertou os botões, um a um, muito devagar. Snape sentia-se como se estivesse a ser torturado. Ele agarrou-lhe nos ombros e, após a ter virado, encostou-a contra a mesa e pressionou o seu corpo contra o dela. Tirou apressadamente o casaco e rasgou a camisa, já não aguentava mais. Levantou-a e sentou-a na mesa. Rasgou-lhe a camisa e correu e correu o corpo dela com beijos. Acabaram por fazer amor numa mesa da sala de Poções. Assim que os corpos nus e suados se afastaram, ele agarrou-lhe o braço e aparatou com ela no seu quarto. Puxou-a para a casa de banho e ligou o chuveiro, levando-a para dentro dele consigo. Entre beijos Snape disse-lhe:

-Ainda precisamos conversar.

-Impressionante como consegues tirar todo o romantismo.

- Vamos para a cama? Acho que merecemos um bom descanso.

-Sim.

Eles saíram do chuveiro, Snape vestiu um pijama branco, para grande surpresa de Alexis, e ela vestiu apenas uma camisola de pijama de Snape, pois era suficiente para a cobrir até aos joelhos. Ele cobriu-lhe os ombros com o braço e guiou-a até à cama. Ele abriu a cama, eles deitaram-se e ele cobriu-a com os lençóis brancos, incrivelmente macios. Não demoraram muito tempo a adormecer. Estavam exaustos. Os raios de sol entravam pela janela e quando Snape acordou, antes de abrir os olhos levou a sua mão ao seu lado para tocar em Alexis, queria senti-la ao lado dele. Contudo a mão embateu no colchão. Ele abriu rapidamente os olhos a tempo de descobrir que Alexis não estava lá. Ainda pensou que ela estava na casa de banho e apressou-se até lá para confirmar. Mas estava errado. Alexis não estava nos seus aposentos. Ele não queria acreditar que ele se tinha ido embora novamente sem terem conversado. Ele começava a pensar se aquilo tudo não seria um jogo de conquista seguido de um jogo do gato e do rato. Quanto ao jogo de conquista ela tinha alcançado a vitória, pois ele estava completamente rendido. Ele decidiu procurá-la novamente. Era sábado de manhã. Não havia aulas, portanto seria mais fácil encontrá-la. Ele fez a sua higiene e subiu até ao salão para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ele desejava que ela lá estivesse, mas sabia que sempre que queria que isso acontecesse, ela não aparecia. Depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço foi até aos jardins, sabia que ela gostava de passear por lá e sentir o ar puro. Quando ia a sair do castelo viu a Hermione.

-Menina Granger, sabe da menina Snow? – perguntou Snape.

-Sim, ela foi passar o fim-de-semana a casa, professor. – respondeu Hermione.

Snape não queria acreditar. Tudo aquilo estava a ser demais.

-Sabe quando é que ela volta?

-Como segunda-feira é feriado ela só volta segunda à noite.

-Ainda por cima… - disse Snape entre dentes.

-Desculpe, professor, disse alguma coisa?

-Não, não.

-Mas é algo urgente?

-Sim, bastante.

-Então porque não a procura em casa? Eu dou-lhe a morada.

-Não creio que isso seja apropriado.

-Há assuntos que têm hora própria para serem resolvidos professor. Mesmo que essa hora possa parecer errada.

-Mesmo assim…

-De qualquer maneira eu escrevo-lhe a morada. O professor depois decide o que fazer. – Hermione escreveu a morada no seu caderno, arrancou a folha e entregou-a a Snape.

-Obrigada, menina Granger.

-De nada professor.

Snape passou o resto do dia no seu escritório. Começou a corrigir trabalhos na tentativa de tirar Alexis da sua cabeça. Mas não parecia estar a resultar. No final do dia não lhe apeteceu subir para jantar, em vez disso decidiu deitar-se e descansar. Deitou-se cama e fechou os olhos. Queria limpar a sua mente. Mas foi exactamente o oposto que aconteceu. Veio-lhe à mente a cara de Alexis, ele a percorrer-lhe o corpo nu com as suas mãos. "Pára Severus!" pensava ele logo de seguida. Ele levantou-se, dirigiu-se à sua secretária e pegou no papel escrito por Hermione com a morada de Alexis. Ele tinha que a ir ver. Ele não aguentava esperar até terça-feira. Ele não iria conseguir nem comer nem dormir enquanto não falasse com ela e ela lhe explicasse o que anda a fazer com ele. Tirou uma mala de viagem de debaixo da cama e colocou algumas das suas vestes habituais e umas roupas Muggles lá dentro. Como não podia aparecer em casa de Alexis a meio da noite decidiu voltar à cama e tentar dormir. Custou-lhe a adormecer pois não conseguia deixar de pensar em Alexis e quando finalmente adormeceu sonhou com ela. Acordou era 6h e depois de se arranjar, aparatou perto da morada indicada por Hermione. Dirigiu-se à casa de Alexis e tocou à campainha. Foi Alexis que abriu a porta.

-Professor Snape?

-Trata-me por Severus, Alexis, depois de tudo o que fizemos acho que ganhámos esse direito.

-Está bem, Severus. Mas o que estás aqui a fazer?

-Precisava muito de falar contigo.

-Não podias esperar que eu voltasse.

-Infelizmente não. Não aguento mais. Não consigo parar de pensar em ti. Estás sozinha?

-Sim, infelizmente os meus pais tiveram que viajar em negócios.

Snape agarrou-a pela cintura e beijou-a. Guiou-a até dentro de casa e começou a despi-la. Ela tirou-lhe todas as vestes que cobriam o corpo de Snape. Snape percorreu o corpo nu de Alexis com a sua boca. Ela levou-o para o seu quarto e fizeram amor. Após longas horas de paixão caíram suados no colchão. Ela rolou para o peito de Snape.

-É verdade que eu te estava a evitar. – disse Alexis

-Porquê? Alguma vez te arrependes-te de me teres beijado, ou de tudo o que fizemos?

-Não, nunca. Mas eu não queria admitir a mim mesma que te amava.

-Tens medo de me amar?

-Não, tenho medo de te perder.

-Alexis, porquê?

-Porque eu tenho medo de te magoar. Tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa que te afaste de mim. Tenho medo que te arrependas do que estamos a fazer e que decidas acabar com tudo. Embora mostres ser uma pessoa dura, eu sei que por dentro tu te preocupas e eu tenho medo de acordar um dia e tu tenhas ido embora porque achavas que eu ficava melhor sem ti.

-E não ficavas?

-Não. E é isso que eu temo mais. Temo que não acredites que eu te amo.

-Mas eu acredito, Alexis. E eu também te amo, muito. Não imaginas como eu me senti quando acordei ontem e tu não estavas ao meu lado. Se não fosse o teu perfume no meu corpo e na minha almofada podia pensar que não tinha passado tudo de um sonho. É verdade que quando me beijaste pela primeira vez e eu tentei conversar contigo, que te queria dizer que não podia voltar a acontecer. Que eu sou teu professor e que tu és minha aluna e aquilo que nós estávamos a fazer não era correcto. Mas depois fiquei contente de não ter conseguido falar contigo, porque eu queria estar contigo, eu não conseguia deixar de estar contigo e decidi dizer-te isso, se eu te tivesse pedido para te afastares, podia não ter essa oportunidade. Passei todo este tempo à tua procura para te poder dizer que te amo e que quero ficar contigo. Isto pode parecer errado mas não é porque como é que uma coisa que me fez sentir tão bem e parece tão bem, pode ser má? Eu sei que fui muito desagradável contigo este tempo todo e que não tenho o direito de te pedir seja o que for. Mas deixa-me que te peça que fiques comigo.

-Eu fico, Severus. Eu amo-te muito.

-Mas há uma coisa que eu não compreendo.

-O quê?

-Se achavas que não devias estar comigo e por isso evitavas-me. Porque me beijas-te anteontem? Podias ter seguido e dizer que falávamos numa outra altura, como fizeste muitas vezes. Ao beijares-me não tornas-te tudo mais difícil para ti.

-Foste tu que tornaste tudo mais difícil. Eu não conseguia estar ali, sozinha contigo, e não te beijar, não sentir o teu corpo e os teus lábios nos meus.

-A culpa é minha?

-Sim, e ainda bem que tornaste tudo mais difícil. Ainda bem que lutas-te por isto. Eu nunca me ia conseguir perdoar. Saber que sentias o mesmo por mim, saber que te podia ter a meu lado e simplesmente deitar tudo a perder devido ao medo. Desde o nosso primeiro beijo que eu me culpava por saber que tu sentias o mesmo e eu sai pela porta, como se não o soubesse.

-Como é que sabias que eu sentia o mesmo por ti e que aquilo não era apenas uma necessidade há muito reprimida.

-Porque tu não és tão desumano como queres parecer. Porque eu sei que se não sentisses o mesmo por mim que não me tinhas deixado continuar o beijo, quanto mais beijares de volta.

-Parece que me conheces melhor do que eu imaginava.

-Porque é tão difícil para ti mostrares que és boa pessoa e que te preocupas?

-Porque estou farto que as pessoas tirem vantagem de mim e que me magoem. Assim ninguém gosta de mim, ninguém se aproxima de mim e ninguém me magoa.

-Não me parece que esteja a dar muito resultado.- Alexis sorriu, piscou-lhe o olho e beijou-o.

-Só não resulta com as boas pessoas. Aquelas que só se querem aproximar de mim porque me desejam bem e não mal.

-Quanto a isso estás 100% certo. Eu só te quero bem. Quero fazer-te feliz.

-Se ficares comigo vou ser. Muito feliz.

-Bem, já que estou aqui sozinha e já não preciso evitar-te, acho que podemos voltar para o castelo.

-Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Porque não ficamos aqui até amanhã e partimos amanhã à noite. No castelo era difícil fazer com que desaparecesses por dois dias. Assim aqui não precisamos de desculpas.

-Está bem. Eu vou começar este fim-de-semana de casal a preparar-te um bom pequeno-almoço.

-Hum, podia habituar-me a isto.

-Tu estás habituado a ter o pequeno-almoço sempre à mesa. Quando chegas ao salão toda a comida já está pronta.

-Sim, mas não estou assim, sozinho contigo. – disse Snape abraçando-lhe a cintura. – nem o almoço nem o jantar têm uma sobremesa tão saborosa como tu.

-Não conhecia esse teu lado atrevido.

-Há muita coisa que ainda não conheces, meu amor. Mas temos o resto da vida para isso.

Alexis passou os seus braços pelo pescoço de Snape e beijou-o.

Fim


End file.
